Amor alternativo
by J-Bellatrix
Summary: Apenas uma simples one-shot com um Ron curioso e uma Hermione cansada de responder a mesma pergunta comprometedora de sempre: "Somos amigos, não somos?".


- Somos amigos, não somos? - Ron perguntou receoso.

Olhei para aqueles olhos azuis e senti grande necessidade de dizer o que se mantinha preso em minha garganta. A verdade é que sempre seríamos amigos, mas que sempre haveria um sentimento que gostaria de ser mais. E eu poderia dizer isto a ele, mas as palavras não se formavam. E eu olhei para os céus, pedindo ajuda de sabe-se lá de onde. O perfume dele começava a me perturbar. Era como se aquilo fosse o veneno para minhas mentiras. E eu preferi me opor ao que poderia me ocorrer caso ele me fizesse àquela pergunta de novo.

- Ron, já não conversamos sobre isso? - fingi que estava brava, só para que houvesse uma mudança de assunto. Ele coçou a nuca e percebi que ele não entenderia aquilo tão fácil.

Suspirei e pensei em todas as possíveis desculpas em que eu poderia usar. _Você não me considera uma garota, Ronald, mas tudo bem, eu vivo andando com você e o Harry mesmo_. Era falso demais. Talvez algo como _eu não me importo de você namorar ou acabar com a Lavender, eu espero que você seja feliz_ fosse mais realista. Mas assim eu não omitiria o muito do que precisava ser dito. Afinal, eu o queria feliz, mas comigo, ao meu lado, seja como fosse. É, eu estava sendo egoísta, mas era apenas aquele sentimento que acabava me deixando maluca.

Olhei para ele. Sua boca abria e fechava tão rápido a ponto de eu me perguntar se a cor de seu cabelo não era cérebro derretido. Eu estava deixando-o confuso, mas não tinha ideia de como ajudá-lo a entender. Garotos conseguiam ser tão lerdos. Não era difícil ver que algo mudara desde o baile de inverno, tão pouco que eu passei a evitá-lo após o início do namoro dele com Lilá. Nesses momentos eu queria que Ron fosse como Viktor. Mas não seria a mesma coisa.

Viktor sempre tentava me surpreender fazendo coisas das quais eu gostava. Aquilo não era sincero, já que ele me procurava na biblioteca para apenas estar perto de mim. Já Ronald tinha um grande poder em me tirar do sério com pequenas frases. Ele nunca fazia o que era mandado, sempre descumpria as regras com Harry e, quando eu resolvia fazer algo de errado, ele apenas perguntava onde estava Hermione Granger e o que eu havia feito com ela. Era um verdadeiro palhaço. Como se eu também não fosse capaz de me divertir sem regras ou tarefas.

- Sim, nós somos amigos - eu o olhei e parei meu ato de juntar nossas mãos. Era contato demais, o que poderia gerar uma burrada.

- Mas se somos amigos, por que você nunca diz que me ama? - ele me olhara com a feição mais confusa possível. Percebi que aquele ruivo era mesmo algo derretido ou queimado. Ele parou de coçar a nuca e pareceu formular frases com a boca aberta - Eu já ouvi você dizendo "eu te amo" para o Harry.

E lá voltamos para o antigo ciúme._ O meu amor pelo Harry é apenas de amigo, Ron querido, mas com você não_. Eu sentia necessidade de dizer isso. Olhei novamente para os céus e tentei formular frases das quais ele entendesse rápido ou que ao menos mudasse de assunto. Aquilo não deveria ser tão complicado, na minha mente nunca fora. Eu sorri de forma hipócrita e resolvi falar umas das frases mais repetidas a ele:

- Com Harry é diferente. Você sabe, ele é meu amigo. Mas não que você não seja, é que apenas é diferente… - comecei a me enrolar e percebi que nem eu seguia o meu roteiro.

- E por que é diferente? - ele pareceu estar irritado, mas eu já estava acostumada com aquela reação.

- Porque com você é diferente - eu respondi aquilo no impulso e me senti tola. Havia aberto as portas para perguntas comprometedoras, das quais ele sempre tirava a resposta certa. Quase bati na minha testa pela minha burrice, mas se eu o fizesse, ficarei muito evidente que eu estava escondendo algo.

- E por que comigo é diferente? - ele perguntou enquanto se aproximava. Maldita distância que deixava de existir. Nós dividíamos o sofá agora, não era apenas eu sentada e ele na ponta. O perfume começava a se espalhar mais e com isso eu havia lembrado de que Ron nunca passava nada com cheiro.

Passei a ficar com medo de gaguejar ou dizer algo que não devia. Não havia dúvidas que isto ocorreria, já que ele estava perto. Perto o bastante para me deixar perturbada e querendo falar o que não devia. Perto o bastante para se sentir o seu perfume próprio e o bastante para eu querer levantar dali correndo sem nenhuma explicação.

- Por que Harry é sentimental às vezes, você sabe. Ele não tem a família por perto para dizer isso, então penso que é bom falar a ele o quanto nós nos importamos e o quanto o amamos - omiti as partes em que o envolvia e quase me engasguei, com medo de que Harry passasse na porta e ficasse chateado com o que eu havia falado.

Ele olhou cada expressão minha e neste momento eu segurei o ar para não revelar que eu estava mentindo. Aquilo era o que chamavam de tenso. Eu apenas esperava que aquele interrogatório acabasse logo e que, futuramente, eu passasse a rir de tudo aquilo. Talvez eu risse ao lado dele caso nosso destino se ligasse, mas se não fosse eu também aceitava.

- E se eu perdesse minha família toda, você também diria "eu te amo" para eu me sentir melhor? - ele pareceu intrigado. Parecia que ele caíra em mais uma "mentira" minha.

- É claro que eu diria - forcei o tom e sorri com vontade.

Os interrogatórios por fim acabariam e eu poderia voltar a tratá-lo apenas como amigo. Dane-se se o ciúme ataca-se para a próxima namorada que ele tivesse. Éramos amigos, esta fora a pergunta inicial dele e eu ficava contente em saber que ele se preocupava com isso. Ele sorriu e deitara no meu colo. Senti que fiquei estática com aquele ato. Ele fechara os olhos e voltara a falar antes de adormecer:

- Hermione, meus pais morreram… - e eu ri com aquilo.

- Não, Ron, seus pais não morreram. Mas eu te amo, se era isso que você queria ouvir.

Apoiei-me nas costas dele, curvando um pouco o corpo. O que seria o amor se não houvesse amizade em primeiro lugar? Amizade era o amor alternativo, era ter a pessoa, mas ao mesmo tempo não tê-la. Era contentar-se com pequenas brincadeiras, mas também se ferir com elas em outros momentos. Amizade era o que Ron e eu tínhamos e que nada mais importava. Ron era fantástico e eu realmente o amava.


End file.
